Fireworks
by SoaringHellButterfly
Summary: I see the fireworks. They are beautiful. Like colorful flowers blooming in the sky. Until they wilt, and fade away... HitsuMatsu. One-shot.


* * *

Yo! I'm back with a fic for the 4th of July. ^^ I know they might not celebrate it in Japan, but hey, fireworks are great. Everyone likes fireworks! They're great. Now I don't know much about the holidays in Japan, but just for the sake of this fic, let's make up one okay? After all this is a fictional town, I can make them have a holiday no one else does. XP Anyway enjoy!

* * *

_**Fireworks**_

It was a normal mission for the two of them. A simple scouting mission. It didn't really require them both to go, but Rangiku refused to stay in Seireitei alone and be apart from her beloved Taicho/Boyfriend. She didn't want to be away from him. Just think of how many opportunities to tease him she'd miss if she'd stayed!

So now here they sit, in Orihime's living room once again, watching as Orihime ran around the room. Rangiku finally broke the silence/Orihime's incoherent babbling, and asked what she was doing.

"I'm looking for my Yukata, there's a fireworks festival tonight." She said as she hurriedly ran around the room, looking through everything. Lifting furniture, looking in jars, Hitsugaya wondered if she hid something as special as a Yukata in a jar.

"Fireworks festival?" Rangiku questioned. "Yes! Once a year we hold a fireworks festival to celebrate the founding of our town. We light a bunch of these rocket-like things, and they shoot up in the air and explode into pretty colors made of light!" Orihime explained. Rangiku listened with great interest. A fireworks festival... Sounds really exciting.

"Ah ha! Found it!" She exclaimed as she pulled out a kimono from a compartment in the bread box. "Why did you hide it there?" Hitsugaya asked, one eyebrow raised.

"The little pink aliens might try to steal it and use it's silk as fuel for their spaceship." Orihime said, her eyes moving side to side, as if looking for something. The 'little pink aliens' they supposed. Hitsugaya's eyes glanced over at Rangiku, who had a thoughtful look on her face.

"Do you want to go?" Rangiku's head snapped to face him. His teal eyes were gentle yet serious. She asked him to repeat himself. He simply rolled his eyes and asked again. "Do you want to go?" Rangiku couldn't believe it. he was basically asking her on an official date! She smiled widely and hugged him to her chest, much to his slight annoyance.

"Yes! Can we really go! I want to go! It sounds exciting! I've only heard of fireworks, I've never seen them!" He listened as she happily babbled the excitement leaking from her being. He would've said something but his words were muffled by the giant mounds covering his face.

He finally squirmed enough to get her attention and she let him go. He thrust his head back and took in a big breath of air. Then started choking. "God woman, one day you'll kill me with those _things_!" He gasped. She just giggled.

"You know you like them." She teased, then laughed at the blush on his cheeks. "You can't prove that." He muttered. "Oh but I can!" He was about to protest when a knock at the door sounded. Orihime skipped to the door, dressed in her Yukata by now. She opened the door and then chirped a big greeting as she saw Kurosaki Ichigo at the door, dressed in a traditional gray kimono. She hugged him tightly, which he returned despite being closely observed by Rangiku and Toshiro.

"Are you ready?" He asked. "Yes!" She nodded. "But they're coming too, and they need kimonos." She said, nodding to the two heads poking into the small hallway. Ichigo thought for a minute. "Rangiku-san could borrow my mother's old one. And Toshiro can have my old one." That's Hitsugaya-Taicho to you!" Toshiro shouted. Ichigo waved it off.

"That's great, then we'll go to your place, they'll change and then it's off to the festival!" Orihime exclaimed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hitsugaya wondered if there was _anything _that fit Matsumoto. He couldn't help but blush when he saw her come out of Karin and Yuzu's room, wearing a pink flower-covered Yukata, a lot of cleavage still to be seen. Her hair up in a loose ponytail. He had to admit, she was beauty in the human form, whatever she wore, loose or not, it always looked good on her.

Before he knew it, they were standing in a crowd by the river. Waiting for the fireworks to start on the other side.

He saw the little children running around in little kimonos, playing a game Ichigo called tag. Ichigo and Orihime found a spot closer to the river, and Ichigo's dad and sisters were sitting on a blanket on top of the slope, Karin and Isshin fighting over the last hot dog. Him and Rangiku found a cozy spot away from the noisy crowds. It was quiet, the calming sounds of the river streaming down the creak. They sat in silence, waiting patiently. Finally Toshiro broke the awkward silence.

"You look beautiful." He murmured. Rangiku turned towards him. He blushed, his eyes watching the river.

Before she could reply, she heard the sound of the crowd cheering and a large boom. She looked up and saw great big sparkles of light fly up into the night sky and then burst into specks of light that went in all directions. She couldn't help but gasp at their beauty. It wasn't like the stories she'd heard from new souls, it was even better.

"They're so... Beautiful... Like flowers made of light..." She whispered, Hitsugaya watched as her eyes glistened when another burst of light ignited in the sky. He turned his gaze back to the fireworks. Then his hand found hers, clutching it gently, giving her a warm feeling.

"Not as beautiful as this flower..." He muttered, but she heard it. And her eyes lit up brighter than the fireworks. A small smile formed on her lips. Her head leaned against his shoulder. His head leaned on hers. Together they watched the fireworks burst into the sky.

_I see the fireworks. They are beautiful. Like colorful flowers blooming in the sky. Until they wilt, and fade away... _She thought in wonder, as she watched each and every firework that went into the sky. They looked like Chrysanthemums... Flowers she was named after.

Soon the fireworks slowed to a stop, and disappointment filled Rangiku. Until suddenly many fireworks were sent into the air and burst into one great big ball of sparkling light, she let out an awe-filled gasp. She gazed with amusement as they burst together and then separated and went in every direction. She clutched Toshiro's hand tighter. She didn't want to be like the fireworks, and separate from him.

"We are like fireworks..." She heard Toshiro say. Her eyes glanced up at him.

"Rising, shining, and finally..." He glanced at her. "Scattering and fading." He gently removed his hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and brought her to rest her head on his chest. His chin resting on top of her chest.

"So until that moment comes... When we vanish like fireworks... Let us sparkle brightly... Always." He kissed the top of her head. She smiled. He was thinking the same things she was. But he was right.

Before they faded, she wanted to always sparkle by his side...

She lifted her head and looked into his gorgeous teal eyes. He smiled at her. She smiled back, then leaned in to press her lips against his. Which he gladly returned. And they kissed for what felt like forever, until the last friework had faded from the sky.

* * *

That's it. Hee he. Like it? I hope so, i wrote this in a speed through. Sorry for any errors in there. Hope you enjoyed this and your 4th of July. ^^ Don't forget to review!

LATERZ!!! SoaringHellButterfly.

* * *


End file.
